


Who doesn't like to be told they're right, right?

by Kelady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't like to be told they're right.</p><p>or</p><p>They should've listened to Stiles.</p><p>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who doesn't like to be told they're right, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Guys! I'm telling you, Theo is bad! He came here for a reason and its not be pack. I know Scott. I have this feeling.” Stiles looks at his pack. “derek?” He looks down “malia? Lydia?” When he gets no response he stands up. “Fine whatever. You'll see. When something bad happens and someone dies you'll see that I was right.”

“Stiles.” Scott says stiles raises his eyes but when Scott looks down he sighs. “I'll see you at school.” He picks up his jacket and basically runs down Derek's loft. He sighs and shakes his head. He gets in his jeep and try's to turn it on. But it doesn't. One time two times three. He bangs his head on the steering wheel. He guess he's walking. Because no way is he asking for a ride. Not after the way the pack treated him. He zips up the coat and starts walking. He gets about 2 blocks before he realizes someone's behind him.  He starts to walk a little quicker until he hears his name.

“Stiles?” And it's Theo.

“Theo.” He says turning around and as he does he feels 5 claws go into his stomach he chokes in a breath.

“Sorry stiles you were getting to close. I need Scott on my side for this to work.” He twist and stiles gasps. He pulls his claws out. Theo vanishes as quickly as he came. Stiles pulls out his phone and try's to call Scott speed dial 1.

 

 

“He's wrong Derek. Theo was in our class. We know him.”

“That was fourth grade Scott. He was a toddler then things change. People change. Especially after they loose someone. I'm not saying Stiles is right I'm saying you should wait to see before you let him in the pack.” Just then Scott's phone rings.

“It's stiles.” He clicks it off.

 

“Fuck.” Stiles curse. He uses the last of his energy to dial Derek who is speed dial number 2.

 

Derek's phone rings.

“It's stiles.”

“Don't answer it. Not right now.” Derek rolls his eyes and pick up the phone.

“Stiles,”

“Der'k he-help.” He hear stiles wheeze out. Scott and the wolves stand up.

“Stiles where are you?!?”

“Bl block over.”

“Stiles were coming okay we'll be there in 1 Minute” Derek skips the stairs and takes the fire escape skillfully with the rest of the wolves. He sniffs and smells stiles blood. They run faster and get to stiles with blood oozing from his chest and stomach.

“Oh god. Who did this?” Scott asks running next to stiles.

“Th- theo.” The rest of the pack now showing up. “I was getting” stiles coughs “too close. I was figuring it out.”

“Oh my god stiles.”

“I told you.”

“You were right.”

“Mm” stiles can feel his heartbeat slowing. And those who can hear freak out.

“I wish I wasn't. Right I mean.” Stiles says.

“Scott we need to get him to a hospital.” Derek says.

“No point sourwolf I'm too far  gone.” His breathing slowing down. 

“No! Stiles stay with me. With us!”

“It's not all that great being right...” Stiles says with his last breath. And then his heartbeat stops too. And the wolves howl into the night wishing they listened to stiles in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
